The present invention relates generally to styluses and receptacles therefor, and more particularly to an extendible stylus used for a pen-based computer system.
Computerized personal organizers are becoming increasingly popular. They perform such functions as keeping a calendar, an address book, a to-do list, etc. While these functions can be provided by conventional computer systems, they are more conveniently provided by personal organizers which are relatively inexpensive, small, lightweight, and portable.
A relatively new form of computer, the pen-based computer system, holds forth the promise of a marriage of the power of a general purpose computer with the functionality and small size of a personal organizer. A pen-based computer system is typically a small, hand-held computer where the primary method for inputting data includes a "pen" or stylus. A pen-based computer system is commonly housed in a generally rectangular enclosure, and has a dual-function display assembly providing a viewing screen along one of the planar sides of the enclosure. The dual-function display assembly serves as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position and/or pressure of the tip of a stylus on the viewing screen and provides this positional information to the computer's central processing unit (CPU). When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer-generated images on the screen. Users can operate the computers as computerized notepads by moving the stylus across the surface of the screen. The CPU generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing (or "inking") the image directly upon the screen. With suitable recognition software, the "ink" can be identified as text and numeric information. An example of a pen-based computer is the Newton.TM. Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) made by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
Pen-based computers and many other electrical apparatus are portable, and, as such, should be enclosed in durable, functional enclosures or housings. In addition, a pen-based computer includes a stylus for inputting strokes on the display of the computer. The stylus is either stored in a separate area or is attached to the pen-based computer using a variety of methods. The storage area for a stylus is often limited, however, due to the portable size of pen-based computers.
What is needed is a stylus for a portable computer or similar electrical apparatus which is functionally and conveniently retained by the enclosure of the computer, which can be stored compactly and yet is of sufficient size such that it is comfortable to use.